


Hogwarts mystery Oneshots

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill is a matchmaker, Care of Magical Creatures, Dorks in Love, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Parseltongue, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: A bunch of one shots involving You! and other characters within the game and fandom





	1. Look who I found pt.1

The Battle of Hogwarts was about to begin, everyone was preparing for a long drawn out battle. The old gang had gotten back together for the very first time in almost a decade and it was as if they were all still close. 

“Now all we’re missing is Y/n L/n.” Tulip flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder as she prepared numerous dungbombs. 

“Oh no worries. She’ll be here.” Tonks reassured them. “I managed to find her some time ago and she’s bringing one of her beasts.”

“Y/n has magical beasts at home?” Charlie exclaimed, dumbfounded. “Why didn’t she ever mention it?!”

“Well, she couldn’t exactly go around saying it. She’s kind of doing it illegally.” Barnaby told the group. “I only found out by accident.”

“What in the world is she raising that she couldn’t even tell us?” Bill raised his eyebrow.

“It’s a type of reptile.” Tonks said smugly. “it’s a big one too.”

“She’s bringing a dragon!?” Charlie exclaimed, happily and worriedly.

“Not quite…” Barnaby mumbled as they all climbed the stairs, armed with their wands, Tulip’s dungbombs and other items, and numerous other things. 

“Did you all forget the fact that Y/n is a parseltongue? Like Harry?” Bill rolled his eyes and everyone suddenly remembered. “It’s probably something that ability can control. She can communicate with snakes so it’s probably one of those.”

“Just don’t look the snake in the eyes. It’ll petrify you.” Tonks grinned. Bill looked at Tonks as if she had two heads as Charlie turned his head sharply.

“No… She isn’t bringing a-” Charlie started.

“Basilisk!” Barnaby suddenly cut off Charlie as he pointed at the stairs, where a giant snake was coming crawling up the stairs with a bandage over its eyes, and someone sat comfortably as if it was a throne, a second person behind her.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late! It’s harder to sneak this thing in than it looks.” She grinned as she hopped off. 

“And you brought-”

“Merula.” She finished Ben’s sentence. “I found her a few weeks ago and she filled me in on what’s happened so far in the war. Hey Charlie, Bill.” she smiled at the two redheads. She began petting her snake and whispered things into its ear, all in parseltongue.

“I have so many questions for you but fir-”

“Where in Godric’s name did you get a basilisk?!” Bill’s eyes bulged as the snake nudged his hand. He hesitantly pet the giant reptile.

“Don’t worry Bill. He’s more of a big puppy then anything.” she told him as she pet the creature. “It’s rather simple, really. All you need is a toad and a chicken egg. She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” She coo’ed the Basilisk as a growling sound came from its throat...Like a purr of some sort.

Rowan, Ben and Penny looked at Y/n oddly, something they weren’t entirely too surprised at when they saw the serpent coming in. Tonks and Tulip were ferociously petting the snake’s head and Charlie couldn’t keep his eyes off the blindfolded serpent. 

Sure it was like a dragon. Except it didn’t have wings, it didn’t breath fire and it killed just by looking at you. But they were both large reptiles. That meant dragons are like cousins of the basilisks. He suddenly had a liking to this thing.

“Hey Charlie?” Y/n looked at the dragon keeper curiously.

“Uh-Yes?” 

“Wanna ride the Basilisk with me down to the courtyard?” She smirked at him as she saw the light in his eyes begin to shine.

“Of course!” she turned to the Basilisk. “Wait, can I try talking to it?”

“You want to try speaking Parseltongue?” she raised an eyebrow with an uneasy smile. “Well alright.” She whispered a few things to the snake inaudibly to the rest of the group, which only consisted of Bill, Charlie and Penny. “So Charlie, don’t try to sound to harsh.” He nodded. “ _Kaʃe._ ” she told him.

“What does that mean?” Bill asked.

“It means down. Let’s see you try getting onto its back when it’s up and moving,” she laughed. “Try it.” 

“Euh, alright. _Kaʃe._ ” Charlie hesitantly said as the snake laid flatly on the floor. She smiled and clapped his shoulder. 

“Well hop on Char!” She jumped onto the very scaly back and sat comfortably. “You up front or behind me? Bill! I need you to tell people not to look at this thing in the eyes!” Bill threw up a thumbs-up in understanding and ran down the hall, passing the message. 

“I’ll have your back!” He slowly got on and slipped an arm around her waist to stabilise himself. “Very dragon-like.” He chuckled as she smiled at him, a small blush on her cheeks.

“ _Slifai._ ”(leave) And the snake began moving, still blindfolded as they watched the barrier begin to be bombarded.

 

 

“People are dropping like flies!” One student remarked as they watched people simply drop in the halls. they immediately noticed the elder Weasley running down the halls repeating one thing before hearing a slithering sound 

“Is that a…”

“It’s a bloody basilisk! Don’t look it in the eye!” One student yelled as the snake passed, one woman in the front whispering in parseltongue as the redhead behind her threw curses one after the other towards numerous death eaters. the enemies looked at the snake in curiosity before suddenly dropping to the floor, dead from looking at its eyes.

“I’ll never get over the odd things I’ll see here…” The muggleborn student mumbled as the creatures left their hallway.

 

 

“Is that Charlie and Y/n!?” One teacher looked at their past students, throwing curses as their rode a giant 30.ft serpent into the courtyard and injuring multiple Death-Eaters in the process. 

“What is that thing?”

“It’s a basilisk…” Hermione looked at the back end of the snake in surprised as she let the school. 

“Don’t worry ‘Mione. Bill and Charlie’s friend can control it.” Ron reassured her as they left the school and went after Harry. “Parseltongue.” He told her as they dashed past their old classmates and younger students. 

 

 

“She’s a tired one.” Every rested as they all celebrated Voldemort’s downfall. 

Harry had won. You, your trusty Basilisk and Charlie got out alive with minimal injuries, while others weren’t so lucky. You had lost your dear friend Tonks, and Penny barely got out alive. Ben had been fighting with Percy and Fred alongside Rowan before the wall collapsed. Rowan told you that he had pushed the two brothers out of the way and was crushed, saving both Fred and Percy. 

The Weasleys were so happy to hear that they had escaped an almost certain death and that they had all their children alive. You sadly missed Molly’s badass moment taking out Bellatrix Lestrange, but Bill happily filled you in on the moments of that. 

You leaned on your Basilisk, her eyes were covered with the blindfold and Charlie came and took a seat beside you.

“I’m glad you came back.” He told you. “I haven’t heard from you in so long and I wish we had kept in touch.” You looked at the Weasley curiously as you both now sat in somewhat awkward silence.

“So I guess you heard about my parents then.” You finally said, he nodded slowly.

“They wrote your family was killed by Death-Eaters. I was worried you perished with them.” charlie confessed. “I can’t even begin to say how much that affected me.”

“Charlie… What are you trying to say?” You looked at him, hope growing inside as every heartfelt word poured out of him. 

Bill observed from a few feet away with curiosity. Did his brother finally have enough courage to tell her? 

“I’m trying to say… I… Really missed you?” He said, more like a question than anything. Bill groaned ad approached the two.

“I...Missed you too?” You answered back and Bill came and st on your other side. “Hey Bill.”

“Charlie. Just tell her.” 

“Tell me what Charlie?” You smiled at the two. 

“I didn’t miss-I mean I did but It isn’t what I wanted to say and what I really want to say is-” Bill slapped his head as his brother began rambling and you laughed loudly. Bill got up and smacked his brother out of his rambling. “I wanted to say that I really fancy you. Even after all these years.”

Bill stood up and messed up Y/n’s hair, like he used to do to Ginny when she was small. He winked to Charlie before returning to his previous position.

“Charlie? Since when? You said after all these years?” You asked as you pet the basilisk. 

“Christmas… Fourth year.” He turned beet red as he told you and you giggled. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” You asked him again. “All those times in school and you almost always had a chance. So all those essays together, the butterbeers and how you helped me with my flying phobia… Were all those attempts to getting closer to me?” You raised an eyebrow as he turned redder by the minute. 

“Perhaps…” He mumbled as you playfully shoved him. 

“Well. I do know that at the time… I did fancy you as well. But I’m not aware of the extent of my feelings for you now, I’m afraid.” You told him and saw his expression fade a bit. “But… I am willing to give it a try if you want. Take it slow.” You watched the light come back up into his expression.

“Yea-yes! Of course!” He said, standing up and suddenly picking you up and spinning you in a circle in his arms. this caught the attention of a few people who smiled or whispered about you two, especially his family. Was it a proposal? Did he finally get his girl? Did she say something about buying a dragon? They didn’t know. They just saw a very happy couple next to a ginormous Basilisk! 

He finally put you down and you both caught your balance as you sat on the ground, closer than before.

“I have one last question.” You looked at him curiously once more as he pointed to the snake.

“Ask away.” you said a bit hopeful.

“Why did your basilisk have to eat Voldemort’s corpse after he died?”

“Mrs. Slithers hasn’t eaten in the last month! She was hungry!” You exclaimed as you hugged your Basilisk. “Don’t blame Mrs. Slithers for spotting a free snack!”


	2. A brother's rivalry pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibling rivalry erupts between Bill and Charlie. and who's stuck between the two with little to no knowledge of it? 
> 
> YOU

“Hey Y/n! Since you’re the new prefect, I’m going to show you all the perks of the job! Meet me in the prefect’s bathroom after classes, alright?” Bill smiled at the female slytherin prefect. 

“Thanks Bill! That’s so sweet of you!” You smiled brightly at him before leaving the semi-empty Great Hall in a skip.

Charlie looked at his brother suspiciously as Bill watched you leave the Hall, a smile on his face. 

Charlie didn’t like it one bit.

Y/n was Charlie’s classmate. Even if she wasn’t in Gryffindor, he was rather...fond of you. Bill was two years your senior AND Head boy. It was hardly appropriate, to Charlie of course. 

Yes, Bill was friends with you first, yes he helped you with the Ice Knight and the vaults more than he did, but there were limits.

Charlie’s been wanting to be able to talk to you ever since first year, but he never got around to it. You were always with Penny or Rowan or Ben. You were too hard to approach. but when you started Care of Magical Creatures, he finally found a reason to talk to you! You always had that look in your eyes when he would start talking about his love of dragons and magical creatures and you would listen to his stories ten times over and still have the same look. 

Oh boy, was your relationship with the two brothers so different. 

Charlie was your classmate while Bill was a sort of mentor to you. Someone with experience. Bill trusted you with his weirdest secrets, and yours to him. 

Charlie was jealous. Jealous his older brother would claim her as his…

“Bill?” Charlie’s voice rang out monotone as his brother turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Char?”

“Show me the bathroom too?” The request caught Bill off guard before a smile tugged at his lips and gave in.

“Alright. Meet me during your break before Care of Magical Creatures class, then.”

“No. After classes.” Bill looked at his brother curiously before squinting his eyes and smirking.

“Ohoho~ Is Charlie jealous?” He teased as Charlie’s cheeks turned rosy and his ears were turning red.

“No. It...euh… Hardly seems appropriate for the Head Boy to be giving a private tour to a FEMALE prefect.” Charlie said smugly, trying to contain the heat flooding his face.

“Hmm~ Alright Charles. You can come too.” Bill stepped forward, intimidatingly towards Charlie. “Just remember one thing… You aren’t playing with fire. You’re playing with _**Big Brother Bill**_.” Bill whispered, almost ominously, as he stepped away and left the hall, Charlie groaned frustratingly.

Bill wasn’t going to win this time around. 

 

“Oh hi Charlie!” Y/n entered the bathroom and caught sight of both of the siblings. “I didn’t know you’d be here!” She smiled innocently to Bill and Charlie individually before the elder nudged the younger. 

“Uh Yea! Bill offered to show me as well!” Charlie piped up. “He’s such a great _Brother_.” Charlie smiled challengingly at Bill as his brother let out a small huff from between his lips seemingly accepting the challenge given to him by Charlie.

“I can always shoo him away if you want me too. It wouldn’t be hard.” Bill told him, motioning jokingly to him brother.

“No, no! Charlie can stay ! I like having him around!” 

_she likes having me around~ Take that Bill._

_She likes having Charlie around… Have to shift it in my direction._

“Alright! Now, follow me and I’ll show you two the bathroom!”

“Wow! That’s one big bathtub!” The Slytherin girl was in aww at the intricate detail of the large water basin.

“Yep! Multi-coloured bubbles, scented perfumes of all kinds and hot water! You’re even allowed to take baths together with others!” Bill laughed, seemingly innocent as he sent a quick glare to Charlie using only his eyes.

“T-together!?” Y/n’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, thinking of the numerous things that could happen between two people in one bath together. In solitude.

“Yep! Only Quidditch captains, Head Boy and Girl, and prefects are allowed to use this room.” Bill boasted a bit, a hand affectionately on her shoulder and one on Charlie’s red hair. 

Charlie was fuming on the inside. How dare he! Getting her to think of anything less than innocent between his older brother and his own crush. Bill was playing dirty and he could see through every glance her way that Bill was purposefully just riling him up.

“O-oh wow. I don’t think I’d be doing that… I prefer my alone time.” She smiled as she touched the hot water and passed her fingers through the soap gently. 

“Well, of course, but only after a long day of keep the juniors in check.” Bill told her. 

“Is there anything else Bill? That you’d like to show us?” Charlie smiled, almost gritting his teeth to his brother.

“Nope. That seems to be it.” bill rolled on his heels, relaxed and his hands in his pockets. “If there’s anything you need Y/n, don’t hesitate to ask me.” He winked at her as the three walked out of the Prefect’s bathroom.

“Thanks Bill! I definitely will!” she smiled brightly once more before running down the hall, in the direction of the dungeons. Once she was out of hearing range Charlie’s smile dropped and he gave the evil-eye to his brother.

“Are you being serious right now?” 

“Serious about what char?” bill innocently asked his brother, knowing what he meant entirely.

“Shamelessly flirting with her right in front of my eyes and stick those...those thoughts in her mind! You dirty ol’ perv...” Charlie mumbled the last part beneath his breath.

“Hmm? That last part… Want to repeat it louder for me? Since I’m apparently dirty, old and a pervert?” Bill looked at his brother menacingly as he glared down to his shorter brother. “I’m only two years older than you are. You say it like she’s not even an adolescent yet and I’m an old geezer.”

“I don’t think mum would enjoy a letter explaining what you’re doing.” Bill was taken aback just a bit, but enough for Charlie to see the hesitation flash in Bill’s eyes quickly and vanish suddenly.

“And I don’t think mum would enjoy hearing what you just called me.” Bill clapped his shoulder and left the bathroom.

 

 

“Hey Charlie, are you feeling alright?” Y/n ate her lunch across from Charlie today, none of their friends were around. Rowan and Penny were busy with Ben and bill had to study for his N.E.W.T.S so that left you to hang out with Charlie, Barnaby, Tulip or Tonks. 

“What would make you think that?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at the (H/C) girl. 

“Well, I’m not sure but I’m feeling a lot of tension between you and Bill. Did I do something? Am I the reason you’re mad at each other? If I am, please tell me.” Charlie’s breath stopped in his throat as he watched the worry flash across the girl’s eyes.

“No, no, no, don’t worry. You could say it’s...Uh… a sibling rivalry thing going on.” Charlie scratched his head as a light pink dusted his cheeks almost unnoticeably.

“Oh? Well, Jacob and I never really did any of that but is there anything I can do to help you win? You know, show Bill what you got?” She flashed him a smile as he gulped nervously.

“A-are you sure? I mean, it is a...brothers thing I guess.” Charlie sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“Of course! Anything I can do to help would be great!” She said excitedly as Charlie simply blinked at the girl. 

There it was. The reason why he loved her. Her excitement and passion for helping others achieve their goals were unmatched in the entire school.

“A-alright, thanks!” Charlie smiled and finished his sandwich. “Now, we have Care of Magical Creatures in 15 minutes so we should hurry.” The two classmates then hurried out of the Great hall towards their common rooms to get their books and bags. 

 

 

“In the upcoming few weeks, I’d like to announce the coming of an exciting event! The Celestial Ball! It will be held on Midwinter’s night so be prepared for a long night of celebrations! The celebration will be formal dress so be sure to treat yourselves and let your hair down for a few hours!” The whole school erupted in cheers and applauds as Dumbledore continued to give details. 

Though everyone seemed to overlook the fierce competitive glances coming from the two Weasley brothers as Percy groaned, catching a glance at his older brothers.

The Celestial Ball was only a month away.


	3. A brother's rivalry part.2

Following the announcement for the Celestial Ball, you chatted excitedly with Rowan and a few other of your friends about who they wanted to bring and what their dresses would look like. 

You on the other hand...Well… these things never really caught your eye. Not until now anyways. 

“Y/n! Who’re you going to ask?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Has’ter be one of the gingys.” One of the girls commented. “Yer’ friends ‘r real nice on the eyes.”

“No,no, it has to be Barnaby! They get along so well! And they both love Magical creatures class!”

“What if she doesn’t want to go with a boy?” One of the shyer second year girls added into your conversation. “Euh...I’m sorry.” You and the two other girls panicked for a few moments before reassuring her and talking with her. “It’s just… My sister doesn’t like boys. She loves girls more… I didn’t know if you were like that too…” 

“She’s got an excellent point. It’s rare to see someone that hasn’t had a relationship until fifth year.”

“You can always go with Rowan or Penny!” Upon those words, Rowan blushed and began stuttering at having all the attention shifted on her. “Unless Rowan already has a date!”

“Spill yer’ tea dear.” the girls from your year wiggled their eyebrows at the indian witch and yourself. 

 

 

“There’s no need to say it out loud, Charlie.” Bill smirked at his brother.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, _William._ ” Charlie sent an equally cunning smirk to his brother.

“We both know who she’s going to pick.”

“Well then, best of luck to the better Weasley. She’s in my class.” Charlie boasted.

“Well we study together and have lunch a lot.”

“So. Do. We.”

“Then best of luck indeed to the better Weasley. _Charles._ ”

“ _William._ ”

 

 

“Rowan! Buy the blue one!” Penny showed your best friend a glittering midnight blue dress. “It’d look so beautiful on you!”

You and Rowan had all been dragged to Hogsmeade by the oh-so-beautiful Penny Haywood, who somehow found out the password to the Slytherin common room, got passed Snape completely undetected, and managed to drag out the both of your from your dorm room. All in 4 minutes. 

“Y/n! This one would definitely show of your curves.” Penny shoved another dress into your arms as a groan escaped your lips.

“Penny… I don’t even know if I want to go” You whined. “It’s not like anyone wants to go with me. There’s only two days before the Ball and almost everyone in our year has a date.”

“Well, then let’s figure out who is still single left.” Penny started, looking to Rowan and Tonks for help. “Everyone in Hufflepuff except, yours truly.” she flipped her hair and smiled brightly. “Turned down six of em. How’s Ravenclaw looking?”

Tonks cleared her throat and started counting from her fingers. “they’ve got Talbott, Ali, Andre is keeping himself single for a reason that I won’t say, and there’s Hilliard in sixth. That’s it I think.”

“Well, you’ve got a decent amount of Ravenclaws to pick from. How about Slytherins Rowan?”

“Hmm, well actually, most of the house doesn’t have partners. The only ones that do are Merula, Liz, Farley, and Flint.” Penny nodded, taking in the info. “Like I’ve said before, we Slytherins aren’t really fist choices for dates…” Rowan lowered her voice a bit. “So the rest of us have no one.”

“Great! All of Slytherin house is open!” Penny clapped her hands together as she payed for her dress and shoes. “Now how about our Gryffindors?”

“Well, Ben is definitely still ope-

“No he’s not. He asked Billingsley’s sister and she said yes.” Tonks told Rowan.

“Who’s Billingsley?” You raised an eyebrow.

“It’s that kid who can’t seem to get the feather up in Charms class.” It seemed at that moment that everyone had the realisation that no one had known his name till now and you all referred to him as ‘Struggling Gryffindor kid or Leviosa kid’.

“So that’s his name…” Rowan mumbled. “Okay, so those left in Gryffindor are our favourite Weasleys, oddly enough. Bill’s been shooting down person after person, it seems for the last few hours and Charlie vanishes so often he’s almost not in the castle at all. And somehow, all the seventh year guys are open as well.”

“Bill’s been rejecting people? Why is that?” You asked Rowan.

“Maybe he wants one specific person to ask him? Or the person he wanted was taken.” You seemed oblivious to the fact that Penny hinting at you to do it. And looking directly at you as she said ‘Specific person to ask him’.

“I hope it isn’t Emily… She’s been causing so much trouble these days.” 

“I actually caught her flirting with him the other day while he was studying! The looks he kept shooting her were hilarious.” Tonks laughed. “He really wasn’t enjoying her presence there, she kept asking him about potions and chemistry and it was hilarious to witness!” 

That didn’t seem to sit well with you, Penny or Rowan as Tonks laughed. The looks on Rowan’s face showed some discomfort and yours showed worry.

“Tonks. Did we ever tell you that Bill thought he was in love with her, was it last year or the year before?” Rowan mumbled. “Can’t remember if it was second or third.”

“It was third.” You told Rowan. “And Bill said he was in love with her. But then she rejected him and he was heartbroken for a good two weeks.”

“Well, I said thought, because if you really are in love with someone, it’ll take more than that to fall out of it. I call it an...intense… crush.” Rowan pointed out. The girls all nodded together as they exit the shop. 

“Well, I hope whoever Bill wants to take to the ball asks him soon. Wouldn’t want to lose him as a date.” You smiled. Penny, behind you, was gawking at your obliviousness again. Oh how tempted was Penny to turn you around and tell you to go ask him. “I wonder if anyone’s asked Charlie yet… I wonder how good of a dancer he is. I’m sure they’re both great at it.” You thought out loud. Penny held her forehead in one of her hands at how incredibly dense you were being.

‘ _Sorry Bill… She’s too dense. You’re going to need to do it yourself… No amount of hints can help her._ ’ Penny thought to herself as you kpt talking about them. 

Bill had asked Penny what you thought of him and help prove a point against Charlie, now Penny would have to bring back that she was possibly as dense as Barnaby when it came to feelings while still having no idea of the two brother’s bet.


End file.
